Other Worlds
by Taka ichijouji
Summary: (Completed) An anomaly happens, sending Ken Ichijouji (still emperor) and TK Takashi into the digimon tamers world. Now it's a race to between Yamaki, the tamers and time to determine what will be the fate of the two boys.
1. A day like no other

Authors Note: This story will mostly take place in the season three version of the real world. I for one am not as big of a fan of 03 as I was of 02, however when I saw the third season, a crossover story started to form. I surely don't own digimon, because if I did, I would know the name of that blond girl that sits back to back with Riley and Henry's Dad's name (Please e-mail if you do know). Also, in the episodes, I thought Yamaki acted ruthless so that's how he will be depicted in this story. Now that's said and done, enjoy the story.

Other Worlds

Chapter 1

With a large crash, another spire fell. The digidestined were spending their day, as usual, fighting the digimon Emperor.

"And another one bites the dust." Davis said. "Take that, Emperor."

"I'm so scared. The twits took down another spire." A sarcastic voice said from behind the digidestined.

"Ken!"

"Digimon Emperor." Ken corrected in an annoyed voice. He was on the shoulder of a Tyrannomon. Five other Tyrannomon were behind him.

"Flamedramon, get him." Davis said.

"Tyrannomon, go." Ken said, almost lazily.

The two digimon started to battle. However, Flamedramon was the better fighter and easily defeated the Tyrannomon.

"Ha, what do you think of that, Kenny." Davis teased happily at his enemy. Ken, getting mad, jumped down with Wormmon at his feet.

"I think that you think too highly of your self, Motamiya. Tyrannomon, att-" Ken was saying, but an incredibly bright light came from the right side of the battlefield and no one could see. There was a huge wind, like a vacuum coming from the spot and everyone shielded themselves. Then, as quickly as it came, the light was gone.

"Well that was weird." Davis said.

"TK? TK!" Kari called out, realizing the blond boy was not next to her. Patamon, who had just been Pegasusmon a few seconds earlier, looked around frantically.

"Master?" Wormmon said

"They're gone!" Cody exclaimed

"Great the Emperor's gone." Davis said joyously. "Now we just have to rid of his henchman." He glared at Wormmon.

"Davis, don't you realize that TK's gone too?" Kari said sharply. "Now is not the time to worry about the Emperors digimon."

"Listen to me!" Wormmon said desperately. "I want to find master as much as you want to find that blond boy. You must take me with you in search of them."

The digidestined looked him queerly. Then Yolei shrugged.

"Fine, but one wrong move and..." Yolei left the fate to the imagination of the poor digimon.

*Hypnose observation deck, different dimension*

"Sir, I'm picking up a digital field." Riley called to her boss Yamaki from her station.

"Give me something I don't know." Yamaki said, clicking his lighter in annoyance.

"Sir, the reading on the field is very strange." Riley said. "This is unlike any wild one I've ever seen." She pressed a few buttons on her keyboard. "This must not be right."

"What are you talking about?" Yamaki demanded.

"It may be a glitch, sir, but I'm picking up on human bio-signs from within the digital field."

"You mean those kids? Those... what do they call themselves?... digimon tamers?" Yamaki said.

"No sir. These signs are coming from within the field it self. And they will be bio emerging in less than ten seconds!" Riley explained.

"What!"

*At the field*

Henry Wong and Rika Nonaka raced towards the bright light that indicated a digital field. Terriermon was on Henrys neck and Renamon was nowhere visible. Both tamers put on their sunglasses and calmly walked into the dense fog.

"I cannot believe Takato made up such an excuse." Rika said angrily as Renamon jumped to her side.

"Go easy on him, Rika. If the guy says that if he doesn't finish his homework, he'll fail, then by all means let him do his homework." Henry answered.

"Whatever." Rika shrugged. She took out her D-Power and waited for information on the digimon that was supposedly coming out of the digital field. None came.

"Rika?" Renamon said in her patient voice, looking down at her partner.

"No data. Which means this is another Deva. Get ready for the worst, Renamon." Rika said, a hint of excitement was evident in her voice. She still liked the thrill of a good fight. Both tamers waited, watching for any signs of danger. But it wasn't until Terriermon spoke up that any of them realized something was there.

"Henry? I hear voices." Terriermon said.

"Are you sure? I don't hear anything." Henry said, trying to hear what Terriermon had heard.

"Yeah." Rika interjected with a slight laugh. "It might be the voices in your head that you're hearing."

"Well," Terriermon said haughtily. "That's your opinion. But to tell you the truth, I wouldn't trust those puny things you call ears in a million years. I hear something and I'm going to investigate."

With that, Terriermon jumped off Henry and started running deeper into the fog.

"Terriermon, wait." Henry called as he ran after his digimon.

"Idiots." Rika mumbled before she too went after the rabbit digimon with Renamon at her side. After a few seconds, Rika found Terriermon and Henry staring dumbfounded at something. Rika heard snippets of dialog.

"You're dead!"

"Where are we?!"

"How the hell should I know!?"

"Because you brought us here, you digimon slaving jerk!"

"Wow, the rabbit was right." Rika commented, slightly impressed. She was looking at what seemed to be two boys, around her age if not slightly older, throwing punches at each other on the ground. The first boy was wearing shorts and a green and yellow jacket with blond hair sticking out from under a white fishermen's hat. The other boy was dressed strangely, but some how it was familiar to Rika. He was clad in a white, blue and black jumpsuit and a cape that seemed to resemble fly's wings.

"Shall I, Rika?" Renamon asked calmly.

"Yeah, you better break up the fight before they hurt each other." Rika said flatly. With the liquid swiftness of a snake, Renamon grabbed the two boys shirts and separated the. She then spread her arm out and dropped them on opposite sides of her and stood in the middle to keep them from going anywhere.

"All right. Who are you and wha... WHAT!" Henry suddenly stammered. He was looking at the blond haired boy. He then looked at the other boy and grew pale.

"What is it now, genius?" Rika asked, annoyed but didn't bother to look at what made Henry stammer. Henry just pointed.

"R-Rika? Do you realize who that is?" Henry said. Rika looked at the blond boy. He was glaring unblinking at the other boy.

"What? I...don't...believe...it." Rika said slowly. She moved closer to get a better look, but by doing so the blond boy snapped out of his stare and looked at Rika.

"Oh, hello. Sorry you had to see that fight. My name is TK." TK said politely. Rika then looked over at the other boy. TK scowled. "And he's an idiot."

"Shut up, Takashi." Ken growled angrily at TK. "My name is the digimon emperor. But unlike you, I realize that we're back in Japan, so you'd know me as Ken Ichiljouji." He stood up and brushed himself off; TK also stood up. "Now then, where are we."

"Umm... well..." Henry started to say.

"You're in east Shinjuku. But I doubt that you'll find home or even be able to open a digi-port." Rika said, obviously not in the startled condition her comrade was in.

"East Shinjuku, huh. That's almost an hour out of Odiba. And... wait, did you say digi-port?" TK said, surprised.

"Yes. And even though you're back in Tokyo, I don't think you're in the same Tokyo that you think you're in." Henry said. "In fact, you're not supposed to be real!"

"What are you talking about?" Ken laughed. "You're completely insane. Now if you don't mind, I have an empire to run."

Henry's mind raced as Ken started to walk away. Then he remembered the info he had gotten off the web on Ken.

"Ken, you had a brother by the name of Sam. Umm, you hated him and wished for him to disappear then he got into an accident and did. You went to the dark ocean and your digivice turned black." Henry called rapidly to the emperor. Ken stopped in his tracks and whipped his head around.

"How do you know that?!" Ken demanded angrily.

"Because you're a character on a TV show. Will you listen to me?" Henry said.

"Well, you've got my attention. Just make it snappy, I've got a schedule to keep." Ken said.

"That's right. My friends are going to worry about me, so please tell me what's going on. I don't know how long I can stand being around _him_." TK snarled at Ken and was met with the same expression.

"I'm calling Takato. We have to get them back and he may be of some help." Rika said casually and took out her cell phone. "Hello, Takato. It's me Rika. We have a bit of a problem."

*Hypnose Observation Deck*

Get me those government officials!" Yamaki yelled at Riley. Riley quickly pressed a button and a screen came up, showing a well-dressed man at a desk.

"This better be good, Yamaki. I have a conference with the ambassador of China in a few minutes." The man said impatiently.

"I know this isn't the most optimum time, but I need your approval for something."

"Yamaki," The man said, annoyed. "if this about you and getting rid of those digimon, you can forget it! You're already in enough trouble as it is with the Juggernaut test."

"But sir. A new problem has occurred. It seems a digital field has been able to bio-emerge some form of human. Instead of trying to delete this development, I want to investigate. It might help figure out how to destroy the digital world from the inside." Yamaki explained.

"Fine, do whatever you need to do. But keep it small and quiet. I don't want to hear anything about it. Good day Yamaki." The man said and turned off the screen. Riley looked down at her boss for a second. She quickly went back to the keyboard as he turned to look at her.

"Sir, I cross-referenced all available data on what we witnessed. There are two bio-emerge organisms and both it seems are male. Their exact age is uncertain but the range is between eleven and fourteen." Riley informed Yamaki.

"Fine. I want special operations unit three on this. Tell them it's their top priority." Yamaki ordered.

"But sir... are you sure you want SOU 3 on it. I mean, these humans are just kids." Riley started to object, but Yamaki cut her off.

"I don't care if they're ninety five-year-old women. These humans might hold the key to destroying these digimon once and for all. Are you questioning my orders?" Yamaki said angrily.

"No sir." Riley said quickly. She pressed a button and called into a microphone. "Special unit three, report to observation deck for debriefing on an assignment."

Mr. Wong, Henry's dad, watched as five men raced up the stairs. But he just shrugged and turned back to his work. It wasn't before long that the men went down the elevator to the parking lot.

*Just outside the digital fog*

"Strange. I guess the fog connects to the digital world, because now that we're out of it, your clothes have turned to normal." Henry stated, looking at the gray suited Tamachi genius. All of them had decided that there was no point in sticking around the digital field, since the opening had closed, so they all walked out. Now the digimon emperor was sitting cross-armed on a bench and TK was opposite of the bench's position on the park path, leaning against a tree.

"Run this through me one more time. We're cartoon characters? And Digimon is a game?"

"Yes, at least in this world you are." Henry said. Ken rolled his eyes at the idea that the digital world in his dimension was, in fact, real.

"Where's goggle head?!" Rika demanded at no one. She then turned her head to the sound of the blond haired boy racing down the park with Guilmon. "Where have you been!?"

"I got here as soon as I could. Do you know how hard it is to sneak past my mom?" Takato Matsuki said, gasping for a breath.

"Never mind that. We've got a problem." Henry said and pointed TK, who raised an eyebrow at all three of the digimon tamers.

"Huh?" Takato said and turned his head. The young boy's face light up like a light bulb. "Whoa! That's TK Takashi! I knew they were real. Everyone said that they were a TV show, but I knew they weren't fake."

Takato then proceeded to walk up to TK and attempted poke him to see if he was really there, but was met with much resistance from TK and he pushed the other boy's hand away.

""Idiot." Rika muttered.

"Takato, this is no time to be playing around. The portal's closed and it's not like these two can walk around Shinjuku without being noticed." Henry said seriously.

"OK, I get dibs on TK." Takato said excitedly. Ken looked up when Takato said that statement and gave a short laugh.

"You're Takato, right? Well, _Takato_, it not like we're toys or something. Even if what you say is true about us not being real in this world, it's not like you can't proclaim ownership on us... not me at least." Ken said through narrowed eyes. Takato gulped at Ken's cold voice.

"I-I was just thinking that, you know, since you have no place to go, maybe you could stay at one our houses." Takato stammered at the emperor. The young ruler raised an eyebrow and was about to say something when Renamon literally dropped in on the group.

"Rika," Renamon said, not bothering to acknowledge Takato. "Some men are coming our way. I advise that we steer clear of them. They look like employees of that strange man we've seen."

"Right. Well boys, make up you're decision quickly. We don't have much time." Rika ordered. Henry looked at Ken, then at TK. TK nodded and walked over to Takato. Ken, on the other hand, shook his head and rolled his eyes, but he too complied with going with the Tamers. Then they ran and were gone as three of the five men from the special operations unit came to investigate the digital field that had now vanished.


	2. Greetings

Hey! Sorry this took so long. I have a good excuse, but I doubt you want to hear it. Anyway, I've finally found out what henry's dad's name is (it's Jonya) and the blond girl's name too (Tally). I want to forewarn you that I have no idea whether Yamaki is a first or last name, so I put in a last name for Yamaki. Oh and this story takes place somewhere between when the bull and sheep deva arrive and when the pig Deva comes. I know there are inaccuracies, so if you see any, e-mail me and I will correct them in upcoming chapters. Now then, on with the story:

Chapter 2

"DAD! I'm home." Henry called as he opened the door. Ken was trailing behind him, caught between annoyance and curiosity. The emperor, being the way he is, ran a finger along the counter and looked utterly disgusted at the dust on his finger. However, Henry didn't notice and Ken didn't comment, so no harm was done. When there was no answer from Henry's call, he tried again. This time a pink blur ran up at lightning speed and pounced on Henry, making him flinch.

"Henwy! You're home." Suzy said in her high pitch voice as she hugged her brother. She still hadn't overcome her lisp of replacing R's with W's. "Did you bwing Tewiermon?"

"Yes, Suzy." Henry sighed. He wrenched Terriermon off his neck with much difficulty, since Terriermon was in a death grip with his head, and handed the digimon to Suzy with him glaring daggers at Henry. However, before the young girl was able to grab what she thought was just a doll, her eyes drifted over to the indigo haired boy standing behind her brother. Like Takato, Suzy's eyes widened and her face lit up at what she saw. Suzy practically attacked the unfortunate ruler of the digital world.

"It KEN! I can't believe it Henwy. You actually bwought home Ken Ichijouji." Suzy cried as she squeezed the taller boy's waist.

"Ahh! Kid, get off me." Ken cried, struggling against the girl who must have been at least half his size. Henry started to crack up and Ken got very angry and started yelling at him to get his sister away from him. But before Henry could bring himself to break up this incredibly amusing scene, the door opened and Mr. Wong walked in.

"Sorry I'm late, everyone. My boss made everyone stay late to work on a new program. And then, right before I left the office, this emergency e-mail showed up and it-" Mr. Wong explained. He was looking down at a slip of paper that looked like it was printed from a computer. When Mr. Wong looked up, he abruptly stopped talking and quickly pocketed the paper. Everyone just stood in silence, unsure of what to do.

"Hey, dad." Henry said, breaking the silence. Mr. Wong cocked his head slightly, staring non-blinking at Ken. But then he seemed to realize what he was doing and tore his gaze from the emperor and shook his head.

"You're home early, Henry. Is this you're guest?" Mr. Wong said slowly.

"Uhh, yeah." Henry said stupidly. "The is-"

"Ichijouji, Ken, sir." Ken interrupted, bowing slightly. Even thought he was completely out of place, Ken felt no need to rely on someone else to introduce him. However, Mr. Wong seemed even more startled at the name, but didn't comment. Henry, sensing rejection from his dad, stepped into action.

"Look dad, Ken's only staying the night. I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but-" Henry said, but his dad cut him off.

"Don't worry about it. Just wait for after dinner, there's something I have to ask you. Now, why don't you pry your sister of the poor boy and start setting the table." Mr. Wong said. He gave a small smile to his son, who nodded.

*At the location of the disappeared digital field.*

"This is stupid. Now I know Yamaki's lost it." Mitsuo, one of the workers from SOU 3 said. He was standing with his partner Shin. Both were working with a variety of devices that blinked and buzzed in many combinations.

"Just be glad we're doing independent work. With all the research we've been doing with the juggernaut program, this is a nice change." Shin said.

He turned on what looked like a pole with an oval shaped display screen on the top. The screen, though it looked about the size of a spread out human hand, just gave off a small red light at the bottom. Shin moved it to the left and the light turned green. 

"Digital matter has been detected at point 6.83 on area grid. Moving on to next area." Shin talked into an intercom. He picked up another pole and walked to another section. As he set it up the digimatter detector, he turned to see his partner fiddling with something that looked like a phaser that had come straight out of star trek. "What are you doing, by the way."

"Trying to get this blasted thing to work. I was given this piece of equipment with out a briefing on how it worked. It's the latest development on tracking digimon, but right now it's making me wish I had never left the Japanese central intelligence." said Mitsuo

"Oh come on. This is much more interesting than being at JCI. What did you do there, anyway?" Shin said, trying to make conversation.

"You know I worked as a top physicist in area of dimensional fields. The only reason I'm even here is because Yamaki needed some good theorists in that field of science. I've forgotten, why are you here?" Mitsuo asked.

"Used to be a computer programmer for Microsoft-Japan. Then I got a chance to sign up for a top secret government research job and I jumped at the chance. I never realized I'd be running around, chasing creatures from a child's game that were actually created by a bunch of collage students." Shin said with a sigh. Mitsuo chuckled a little as Shin set up the pole and moved it until the light turned green, speaking into his intercom ("digital matter detected at point 7.56 on area grid."). Instead of picking up another pole, Shin walked back and stood next to his colleague.

"I think I've got it." Mitsuo said triumphantly as the small screen on the phaser type of device. He pressed a few of the buttons on the side but none of them did anything. He swore loudly.

"The thing's a piece of junk. And it probably doesn't even do anything. And if it does, whatever was here is now far, far away." Shin said. However at that moment, a pink-blue light shot out to the end and showed a path of glowing particles.

"I'm sorry, were you saying something?" Mitsuo said happily with a hint of sarcasm.

"Very nice, but just what is that stuff?" Shin said, annoyed at his partners success. He wasn't very keen on being wrong.

"Looks like digital matter. Digimon start emitting it as soon as they bio-emerge. The bright ones are fresh digital beings and the duller ones are older." Mitsuo said, tapping the screen that told him that information. "Hmm. Looks like there was five digi-things here. Three older, most likely those kids digimon we keep hearing about, and two fresh ones. All of them walked in separate directions."

Mitsuo moved the beam to see where the particles went. However, only the older ones kept constant, while the bright particles became scarcer until there were barely any left.

"I thought you said all digital creatures emitted them, but these seem to stop." Shin pointed out. Mitsuo looked just as confused as Shin.

"Maybe they aren't completely digital." Mitsuo said with a shrug. He turned his attention back to the sight of the digital field. Then one of the readings caught Shin's eye.

"Now look at that. According to this screen, there was another digimon here." He said. Mitsuo looked down at the screen.

"Weird. According to this, the digimon immediately disintegrated. Didn't even breath, just vanished into data. What made it do that?" Mitsuo asked his partner.

"You're asking the wrong guy there. I only work with data, I don't know the physics of it. That's your area." Shin shrugged. Mitsuo mumbled something and didn't answer. Then he looked up.

"I don't know about you, but I've collected enough data to call it a night. Let's go back to the van. This is obviously a dead end and I want to run some overall area scans before heading back to Hypnose." Mitsuo said. Then his cell phone rang. "Yamamoto, Mitsuo here. Yes sir... yes sir... mostly small particles of data, nothing much.... no sir....yes sir...good day sir."

"Let me guess, it was the big man himself, Yamaki?" Shin said slyly as he saw the distressed look on his partners face. Mitsuo glared slightly at Shin.

"We have permission to do some investigative research." Mitsuo said, a small scowl on his face. Shin's smile dropped like a stone.

"Investigative? As in detective work? But we don't know anything about that!" Shin complained.

"Yeah, but Yamaki want's these anomalies badly. So why don't you start by asking a few questions to that nice couple over there. Oh, and you should worry about any violations, Yamaki said that our work badges allow us to do this kind of work." Mistuo replied.

"And why should I get the grunt work?" Shin asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because, I know for a fact that your minor in collage was human resources. I'm just the scientist, remember." Mitsuo said and waved his partner away. Shin mumbled something about having a partner who doesn't appreciate anyone having an IQ lower than 250 then walked over to the young couple.

Mitsuo walked back to the van that was parked several meters away. He opened the back doors to an inside full of monitors and computers. The three other members of the operations unit instantly looked up from their work. Their hands immediately went for their gun holders before they realized who it was and visibly relaxed. Mitsuo cringed mentally as he went to an empty outlet and plugged in his laptop. Mitsuo couldn't stand the idea of having a loaded gun with him, but the research the unit did was too important and Yamaki had issued them as soon as the group was assigned. Though crime in Japan wasn't as big of an issue as it is in other stable countries like America and England, there was still a possibility and having three or four loaded guns pointed at one's head might make a person reconsidering stealing or high-jacking that particular vehicle.

Mitsuo loaded a program into his laptop and hit enter. With a bored look on his face, Mitsuo executed two different area scans. When nothing came up, he sighed and wondered why he was even bothering. Mitsuo then executed a scan that usually was never helpful. When the results came back, Mitsuo instantly sat up and looked wide eyed at the screen. he moved closer to the monitor until his nose was a centimeter away from touching it.

"I don't believe it!" Mitsuo whispered excitedly.

*At the Wong residence*

"Yes, yes, YES!" Ken said, frustrated. "What would you like me to do? Prick my finger to show you that it bleeds?!"

Henry flinched. Now he remembered why Ken was considered evil. Ken did not have a very good temper when he ran out of things to say. It was Henry, Ken and Mr. Wong in Henrys bedroom, Mr. Wong massaging his forehead and pacing around the room, Henry with Terriermon sitting on the bed and Ken leaning against the wall.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Ichijouji, but this seems almost impossible to believe." Mr. Wong said very formally.

"Dad, what's going on?" Henry said. After dinner, all three of them walked into the bedroom and Mr. Wong started asking Ken a multitude of questions, mostly dealing with how he got here and what he remembers (right before the outburst on Ken's part, Mr. Wong was trying to be certain that this really was the Ken Ichijouji). Now Mr. Wong took out the piece of paper from before and handed it to his son.

"That's what." Mr. Wong said simply. Henrys eyes widened as he read.

__

To all who this concerns:

Two anomalies bearing human bio-signatures were detected. If you notice anything strange or any child who seems "out of place" please contact Mitsuo Yamamoto of special operations unit three at the below number. Thank you.

-Yamaki Natsuka: CEO

At the bottom was a cell phone number.

"Oh wonderful! Now we have that creepy guy on our tail." Henry exclaimed, throwing up his hands in an exasperated manner.

"That's not the only problem we have. My collage class never programmed humans into the digimon program. How could Ken and that other human have bio-emerged if they weren't programmed in the first place?" Mr. Wong inquired.

"I'm not a program. I came from the real world." Ken said, sounding offended. Henry slapped his forehead.

`"I forgot. Even though Ken's the emperor, he's still digidestined... and TK is definitely a digidestined. Maybe their digivices took them here, which is probably why the don't have their digimon with them."

"That still doesn't answer my initial question. How did he get here?" Mr. Wong asked. Henry shrugged, but Ken answered.

"It's possible we live in parallel dimensions. Maybe a dimensional rip was opened and me and Takashi fell through." Ken said simply. Both Wongs stared at him. There sure was a reason why Ken is a genius.

"Well, I guess that makes sense. But then how are we going to get them back?" Mr. Wong replied. "We would probably need to open a backwards digital field so hat instead of bio-emerging, they go back to their own dimension. However, right now nothing seems to come to mind on how to do that."

"I'll talk to Takato tomorrow, not that that will help much. Until then, I'll try to think of something while I'm doing homework." Henry said and his father nodded in agreement. Then Mr. Wong walked out as Henry rummaged through his back pack. Ken just stayed where he was, probably from fear of being leeched onto by Suzy, and stared out the window into the night sky.


	3. The Theory

Chapter 3

Wham!

Mitsuo slammed his large briefcase on a desk in the van and opened it up. As he sifted through the mess of papers and files, Shin came in looking thoroughly pleased with himself. Shin looked over at his partner and raised an eyebrow.

"Mitsuo? What in the world are you doing?" Shin said. Mitsuo didn't answer, but when he found what was he was looking for he started whispering to himself in a concentrated manner.

"Pi over Theta X equals... yes, Delta squared might work if that's there, but pi's irrational so how...?" Mitsuo said quietly. Shin snapped his fingers in his colleagues face and Mitsuo looked up, annoyed.

"What are you doing?" Shin repeated.

"Only confirming a major scientific breakthrough." Mitsuo said with a hint of sarcasm. "Here, be helpful and hold this."

Shin took the piece of paper he was handed. It was full of complicated equations and graphs that looked like only Einstein could solve.

"Do you mind telling me what's going on?" Shin persisted. Mitsuo stopped working and sighed.

"OK. Look at these schematics." Mitsuo pointed to his laptop that was next to him. If there was one thing that both partners had in common, it was the ability to understand the complicated programs that the unit used. "In the numbers was this interesting energy reading. I though it was a glitch, but I did it again and it came up with the same result. I'm not positive, but this looks like a high radiation dimensional rift!"

"So? Dimensional rifts happen all the time. That's how digimon bio-emerge and the only reason you're here." Shin said skeptically

"See, this is why I'm the scientist, and you're not. Digimon use low radiation dimensional rifts because our computers, cell phones and assortment of electronic devices connect to the digital world and make crossing over only require a small amount of energy, hence the name low radiation. If a high radiation dimensional rift is detected... well, no one's ever discovered a high radiation rift. This is going to prove every theory I've ever come up with." Mitsuo said excitedly. He started typing frantically on the computer

"And those would be...?" Shin said, looking skeptically at the foreign readings.

"In layman's terms, that dimensions beyond ours and the one we created by us do exist. Now be quiet. I need to figure out how to isolate this energy-"

"Move." Shin interrupted.

"What?"

"I said move. You may be the Ph.D. bearing physicist, but I'm still a better programmer than you." Shin smiled slyly. Mitsuo opened his mouth to protest, but seeing no way to win this argument, he promptly stood up and Shin took his place, typing rapidly.

"As soon as you isolate it, I would like a 3-D graph of the reading and the ones surrounding it." Mitsuo requested. Shin nodded.

On the monitor, screen after screen of tables and charts came up, the next one showing less numbers each time. After about two minutes, Shin stopped typing and rolled backwards on the swivel chair. Two screens were on the monitor. One had two numbers on it, obviously that was the isolated reading. The other, however, showed something neither Shin nor Mitsuo had ever seen before. It showed the three dimensional graph with it's usual bumps in it, which usually meant jolts or pockets of random energy. Nothing was out of place. However, in the middle of the graph was what could only be described as what a black hole does to space and time. The graph created a thin tube with a wide opening . Mitsuo narrowed his eyes and took the isolated reading and entered them into one of his physics equations he had on his large notepad. Then Mitsuo's eyes widened.

"Do a trailing scan. Now." Mitsuo commanded. Shin looked up at his partner, practically laughing.

"You're kidding, right? I created that scan and it was only for the juggernaut program. You do realize that the only thing it does is tell and show particles going back into a digital field. It's completely useless anywhere else. Especially since digimon don't have particles going back to their own dimension, if they did Yamaki would still be working for Central Intelligence." Shin explained. Mitsuo looked coldly at his partner.

"Just do it."

Shin shook his head but complied. A bar came across the bottom of the computer screen as the scan ran it's course. While they were waiting, Shin decided to make conversation.

"What's this all about, Mitsuo?" Shin said.

"What ever these anomalies are, they most definitely from another dimension. And I think I know how they got here. You see, there are theories that say that dimensions are like sheets of paper, called planes. And from studies of digital fields, we are pretty sure that they float around in a type of anti-matter, which is what digital fields are half made of, the other half being data obviously. I and many of my fellow dimensional physicists believe that this makes the dimensions move slightly ever so often. Usually the planes will never cross paths, but if a dimension that is similar to another dimension come close together, a magnetic attraction can be created and a connection made. But, even if they cross, to be able to open an rift like the one we are seeing is almost impossible except if..." Mitsuo got a glazed look in his eyes as he thought hard. "If another portal was being opened at the same time."

"That digimon!" Shin said loudly, making the other members look up from their stations. He waved at them sheepishly.

"Exactly. So say that these... humans were in their version of the digital world, which for some apparent reason is more similar than our real world to theirs. The probability of actually being at the exact same time and spot when not only two dimensions cross, but also when a digimon is creating another dimensional rip and linking the two together and having just the right amount of energy to cross the humans into our world is an astronomical ratio." Mitsuo said, confused an amazed at his conclusions.

"But it's happened." Shin said, gaping at his partner. He was about to say more but the laptop beeped and whirred, indicating that the scan was done. Shin pressed an icon on the screen and a graph came up, showing two steady streams of particles flowing into an invisible hole and disappearing. Shin stopped gaping at his partner and gaped at the monitor.

"Oh no. The anomalies dimension is still connected to them. Unless we get them back to their own dimension soon, there won't be enough left of them to send back." Mitsuo said.

"And how do you propose to do that?" Shin asked.

"Only one thing has the functions needed to send them back. What we need is..."

"Juggernaut." Henry whispered in his room. Ken looked up.

"What did you say?" Ken asked as he walked over and looked down at the half finished math homework.

"The juggernaut program! That's it! Takato was telling me how, when the program was executed, he went into this weird limbo dimension. I bet if you were to go through that, your digivices would take you back to your own dimension." Henry said. Ken raised an eyebrow.

"I guess we could try it. Why don't you go tell your dad." Ken gave a very strained smile. "Oh by the way, you have to use Pythagorean theorem to find the answer to question five, not algebra."

Henry looked and saw that Ken was right and Henry's answer was completely wrong.

"Humph. I knew that. Now then, I've got to talk to dad." Henry huffed and walked out. Ken smirked and walked behind him.

"The juggernaut! Henry, that's an impossible solution. It's not like you can just tap Yamaki on the shoulder and expect him to had you the controls to the most expensive project Hypnose has ever worked on." Mr. Wong said, putting down the newspaper.

"Leave that to me and Terriermon. I just want to know if it will work." Henry explained.

Mr. Wong pressed bit his lip, then got up and opened his briefcase which had only one item in it, his laptop. He opened it up and the pineapple program uploaded. Soon, the juggernaut program was displayed on he screen. Henry couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Why do you have this?" Henry asked.

"This program was given to me so that I could evaluate how well it would work on the digimon. This will help us figure out exactly how much power the juggernaut will need so that when Ken and TK go through it, they won't be destroyed." Mr. Wong said. He estimated the density of the digidestined (data has no density so digimon would have considerably less from humans) and typed it in. He started at fifty percent and saw that it did not equalize out, so he put in a lower energy input. He did that several times until the input was equal to the density.

"Here we are. The juggernaut program has to be at 23.8 percent." Mr. Wong said. Then he frowned slightly and added "At least I think so."

"Are you one hundred percent sure this won't rip me and the digi-dork into pieces." Ken said as Henry frowned at him. Ken ignored Henry and looked at the program and narrowed his eyes as he read. Mr. Wong looked at the screen too for a long time before answering.

"No, there's no way I can be sure this is the right level. There is only two people I know of that have access to the type of technology needed for that kind of work; Yamaki and Mitsuo Yamamoto." 

Henry looked up in surprise and recognition of that name from the e-mail.

"Wait a minute. Who is this Yamamoto guy? How come he has access to all those things." Henry asked.

"Mitsuo Yamamoto has access to that technology because not only is he the head of special operations unit three, which is a very important digimon research and tracking group, but he is also a highly respected scientist at Hypnose. I wouldn't be too quick to run to him to ask for help either. Mr. Yamamoto was, I believe, one of the main researchers during the testing of Darklizamon. After Yamaki, he would probably want to get his hands on Ken and TK the most."

Henry groaned.

"This situation keeps getting better and better." Henry said sarcastically.

"Clam down. SOU 3 is not equipped for long distance digimon tracking. We're safe for now. Especially since, as Ken _kindly_ pointed out, he's not a digimon." Mr. Wong said.

"And tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow, we figure out how to get this juggernaut program running. Because I am not staying here any longer than I have to." Ken interjected, crossing his arms. Henry nodded.

"Fine." Mr. Wong said, closing his laptop. "Let's just hope SOU 3 doesn't find you before that."

*At the SOU van*

"We've got to find those kids soon." Mitsuo said. "Did you get any leads from those people at the park?"

"Not much, though one of them did recall seeing five kids with strange looking stuffed animals in the park." Shin said, raising an eyebrow at Mitsuo.

"Which means those tamer kids have them." Mitsuo said.

"Unfortunately, we don't have any information of them."

Yeah but I know some one who does." Mitsuo said. Then he took out his cell phone and started to dial slowly.

"Oh come on. What makes you think Yamaki is going to just give you classified information in which half of it hasn't even been confirmed." Shin said skeptically.

"It might take some Yamamoto charm," Shin snorted into his laptop, "but if Yamaki wants us to find these anomalies, he's bound to have some leeway on what's considered classified." Mitsuo looked down at the screen that held the trailing scan. Mitsuo shook his head as he put the phone to his ear. "We have to find those kids."


	4. Disguise

Chapter 4:

Takato awoke to someone shaking him slightly. He turned over and smiled, not bothering to open his eyes.

"I had the weirdest dream, mom." Takato mumbled sleepily. "TK Takashi and Ken Ichijouji were there and TK came home with me and some how I was able to convince you to let him sleep over."

Takato turned over to go back to sleep. He heard a long sigh and a pause.

"That wasn't a dream, Takato." TK said. Takato snapped his eyes open and bolted straight up into a sitting position. TK had been the one shaking him and was now looking at Takato with a combination of amusement and concern.

"Heh... hey TK." Takato said sheepishly with a laugh. TK shook his head and straightened up from his bent position.

"Takato! You've got five minutes to get dressed or you are going to be late!" Takato's mom called from the bakery they live over. Takato answered back, slid the door to his room open and walked out, moaning about how school started to early. When he came back he was dressed and carrying some textbooks.

"So, anyway, I was thinking that you might as well hang out in school today." Takato said as he packed his backpack.

"Why should I risk going to a place where so many people will recognize me. I mean, if digimon really is a..." TK had a hard time believing what this reality had done to digimon "children's game, then wouldn't I be more likely to be identified at a place where kids are?" TK said a matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, but you'd be surprised how many kids can keep a secret. Many of them already know about us tamers, and others will just believe you are someone who resembles a cartoon character. So you'll probably be safer with us and besides, being with me is much better than spending the day stuck in a concrete box with Guilmon, believe me." Takato dismissed. Then he added under his breath "Not to mention I get to scare the daylights out of Kenta and Kazu."

Luckily TK didn't hear the last part. The walk to school wasn't long, but it was interesting. TK had never actually been in the Shinjuku district because his mom, being a newspaper reporter, had insisted that downtown Tokyo would have triple if not quadruple the amount of news than Shinjuku suburbs (if you can call them that since they looked closer to the American city of Brooklyn NY than actual suburbs) would have. Like Odiba, there was the standard streets and bridges that allowed people to cross without fear of being hit, but what really striked the TK as odd was the amount of open land there was. Though Odiba had a few good parks and beaches, Shinjuku seemed to have an infestation of small and large parks.

"You like?" Takato asked, noticing the interested look on the digidestined's face.

"Well, this is nothing like Odiba, that's for sure. You have so many individual homes and large apartments. To have such dwelling in Odiba, you have to incredibly rich." TK explained thoughtfully

"Hah! You haven't seen anything. You ought to see Rika's house. All she needs is a crown and she'd be the empress of Japan." Takato didn't notice TK flinch slightly at the name Empress "Of course, her mom is a super model, famous and makes a ton of money so that might have something to do with it." Takato said with a laugh. TK smiled a bit. "Ah, here we are. Shinjuku elementary, also known as the brain washing building. A bit different from city schools, eh?"

TK nodded in agreement.

"Um... Do you have the time. I'd like to get to my friends, but if I'm late, Mrs. Asashi will kill me." Takato asked, looking around at the playground that lay out in front of them.

"Sure." TK said and took out his digivice and held it up to Takato. Takato almost fell over in shock

"A D-3! A real D-3!" Takato said, his voice quivering in excitement. "I forgot that you had this. This is so much cooler than the toy ones I see."

Takato took the digivice into his hand and held it gingerly. He looked at the time.

"Oh good. We've got almost fifteen minutes left before the bell rings. Let's go!" Takato said. He walked straight through the playground and into the maze of different play-things. As they went farther, the echoing of two boys were heard. Takato put a finger to his lips in a signal of silence and tiptoed to one of the slides.

"Just try and beat my Airdramon." Kenta said arrogantly. Kazu looked at his hand of cards and smirked at his friend.

"You better start walking, Kenta. Because once I put this card down..." Kenta gasped as Kazu slapped a card on the ground. "You'll have to take the long grueling trip to primary village because your digimon has been de-le-ted" Kazu said, enjoying every syllable of the last word. Kenta groaned as Kazu stood up and did a type of disco victory dance.

"Hey guys." Takato said. Kenta looked up.

"Oh, hey Takato." Kenta said quietly.

"Dude, you just missed a major butt whoop from me to Kenta. You really should get up earlier." Kazu said, smiling brightly.

"I could tell you beat Kenta from your bad dancing." Takato answered, ignoring the comment. "But I have an excuse. Us digimon tamers found something amazing last night."

"Oh really. Takato, just because you have a real digimon and we don't doesn't mean you can get all cocky about it." Kenta said unenthusiastically.

"No, really! You see, there was this digital field where we thought there was a Deva. But there wasn't. Instead there was these two kids. Guys, the digimon show is real because the kids were TK Takashi and Ken Ichijouji!" Takato said so rapidly that Kenta and Kazu had to think about what there friend had just said for a few seconds. Once they did, however, they both burst into fits laughter.

"Takato!" Kazu said between laughs. "That has to be the worst story you've ever come up with for sleeping in!"

Takato looked deflated in disappointment, then he smiled slyly.

"And why don't you believe that that happened" Takato asked quite innocently.

"Because, cartoon characters are drawing on sheets of paper. There is simply no way it can happen" Kazu said in such a tone that it sounded like, short of mind control, there was no way to convince him otherwise.

"OK then." Takato said shortly and held up a beckoning finger. TK walked into view.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaah!" Both Kenta and Kazu shouted at the same time and absentmindedly hugged each other. Takato snickered silently.

"Huh. To bad I don't have that kind of an effect on Davis. It would save me and Kari both a lot of trouble." TK said to Takato as soon as the two friends stopped yelling and hastily pulled away from each other. Now they were looking at the supposed cartoon character in awe.

"Oh man, oh man! This is amazing! Kids would pay money to see this, dude." Kazu said. Takato frowned at him and was about to protest when he heard a girl's voice behind him and made him jump three feet.

"Don't tell me you three have been playing digimon before class again. You know Miss Asashi will practically cut off your heads and serve them to the principle if she catches you late again."

Takato rolled his eyes at the brutal exaggeration and turned around to see Jeri, standing a few feet from him with a large textbook in her hands and an annoyed look on her face.

"Oh, it's only you, Jeri. Please don't scare me like that. Sheesh!" Takato said. However, instead of responding with a witty retort, Jeri noticed the blond boy who had also turned around, interested by the new voice. Jeri almost dropped her book.

"It's TK!" Jeri said excitedly. "But Takato... how...?" She reached out to touch TK but he backed away.

"We don't know." Takato responded.

"Oh yes we do" A familiar voice called out. All turned and then Jeri really did drop her book. Standing not far away was Henry with Terriermon, and next to him was a very disgruntled emperor of the digital world. They walked up and henry acknowledged the group with a smile. Ken just gave a slight nod and TK, who was still angry at his enemy, frowned at him. Ken, seeing that, smirked.

"Wow dude! Did you just happen to come across the two most liked digidestined or do you also have Tai and Matt stashed away for a bigger occasion?" Kazu said. Everyone looked at him like he was an idiot.

"Did he just call Ken one of the most liked _digidestined_?" TK whispered to Takato. Takato smiled.

"That's a funny story. I'll tell you later." Takato whispered back.

"Oh boy." Henry said, exasperated at what Kazu said. Then he looked at his watch and his eyes widened. "Look Takato, there's something I need to tell you, but we need to get to class NOW. I'll meet you during gym, my free period is at the same time. Until then, just make sure to make up a good excuse for why you have a new student accompanying you. Bye."

Both Henry and Ken walked away.

"Wait, what's your excuse?" Takato called.

"Foreign exchange student from America. It's amazing how well Ken can mimic accents." Henry called back, opened the door and walked into the building. Takato sighed, then the bell rang and the whole group ran for class.

***

"Yeah, so? Opening the program nearly got us killed." Takato said, looking up at the thick rope he was required to climb. Henry was behind him, telling him about what they found out last night.

"Yeah, I know. But it's the only way." Henry said. Then he smiled amusingly at Takato who looked very distressed about climbing 20 feet of a flimsy rope. "You know, when you climb, try using your hands instead of your feet to push up. You'll probably get farther than two feet this time."

Takato groaned and grasped the rope. In the mean time, Ken and TK were watching from afar.

"We don't have much time." Ken said, staring straight ahead even though the statement was directed at TK.

"Oh, am I actually worthy to converse with the great digimon emperor, your imperial highness?" TK said in sarcastic surprise. Ken scowled deeply at his enemy and looked at him with fire in his eyes.

"Stop acting like an imbecile. It doesn't suit you." TK turned and calmly faced Ken. "Something's wrong. Can't you feel it? We need to get back to our own dimension, so I was thinking that-"

"You think I'm an idiot, don't you?" TK interrupted angrily. "Don't think I can't feel the pressure and pain of being sucked back into that wormhole molecule by molecule. I first though it was our fight, but then I realized you don't hit that hard. I know what you're going to say, and just because we're in this situation doesn't mean I'm going to take orders from _you_."

"That we ought to come up with a temporary truce." Ken continued, looking strangely at TK. "I'll make you a deal. You make sure I don't get killed and I'll make sure you don't get killed. I also am not an idiot, Takashi. I know when it's time to fight, and when it's time to stop. And right now, we have no choice but do the latter. And believe me, don't expect this kind of treatment when we get back."

TK looked at Ken for a while, then nodded in agreement. The unblinking glare between then was only broken when Takato yelped in surprise and fell off the rope into the thick cushions below.

***

Mitsuo Yamamoto examined a piece of equipment at his work station at the Hypnos laboratory. He heard footsteps coming his way, but didn't even look up because he knew who it was.

"You're late." Mitsuo said. Shin gave him an annoyed look.

"Well, sorry for wanting to spend a little time with my family. If I keep coming home at ten like I did last night, my wife is going to think I'm doing drugs or cheating on her." Shin sighed melodramatically. "Sometimes, I envy you for not having a life."

"You do realize that I'm still your boss and could fire you for less than that little comment you just made." Mitsuo huffed. Shin shrugged. Then Mitsuo stood up rather quickly. "Get the team. Yamaki was able to find out a bit of information for us and I have new pieces of equipment for. So be happy that I don't have a life."

"Wonderful. Where are we going?"

"Back to school, my friend. It's been a while since I've visited Shinjuku elementary. Almost twenty years, as a matter of fact." Mitsuo smiled. He'd lived in Shinjuku all his adolescent life up until he graduated from high school and knew where the schools were located. Shin, however, stiffened.

"Shinjuku elementary? My kids go to that school. And believe me, it's not like you can just waltz in there and take two kids out of class unnoticed. You'd be surprised how jumpy schools are these days about lax security measures." Shin said. Mitsuo grabbed his coat.

"Fine, we wait till they're out of school so we don't attract attention."

Shin nodded and clapped his hands together.

"Let's do this" He said.

***

"So anyway, if we do this, we do it tonight." Henry explained. "Hypnos is actually located in the Tokyo towers. We can sneak in if we use the Hyper wing card and fly through a large balcony that I believe sits on the fiftieth floor. Then it's up to you, Takato, and Rika to create a diversion."

"And what makes you think this will work?" Takato asked. He, Henry, Ken and TK were walking along the main street of Shinjuku. All were paying very close attention to the plans.

"Because it has to work." TK said.

"Right. We have to get them back as soon as possible. Yamaki's after these two and it won't be long until he find's them." Henry said.

The group rounded a corner an was met by Rika. She gave a slight nod and moved into the group.

"Did you boys have a nice day?" Rika said sarcastically.

"As a matter of fact, Rika, we did." Takato shot back. Rika turned to make a crude remark but was interrupted by her digimon.

"Rika. Those men from the other night are here." Renamon said from the roof of a low building. Rika nodded at the digimon while the others turned to see four men get out of a van with different electronic devices.

"Oh shoot, oh shoot." Henry whispered. "Guys, keep walking calmly. Maybe they won't notice us."

However, soon after they started walking, Henry saw on of the gadgets beep in their direction and the men start to come their way. The group started walking faster but the men were gaining on them.

"RUN!" Henry exclaimed and all broke into sprints. None of them even looked back to see the one of the men giving directions to the other three. Renamon hopped along the roofs of the building, following her partner as the others ran down the sidewalk. They took a left down an ally for a shortcut, but it was cut off by two of the men. Ken, leading the group, slid to a halt and instantly exploded toward the direction they had just came from. However, the other two men blocked the exit and the group was trapped. Renamon dropped in front of her partner and got into a fighting position while Terriermon got ready to drop from Henry's neck and fight. However, a fifth person walked between the two men blocking one of the exits and shot Renamon with a white beam from some type of weapon. Renamon fell over, in the exact same position she had when she was standing. The man held up the weapon.

"Do you know what this is? This is called a data paralyzer. Now I know what it does to digimon, and you little pet will only be like that for a few hours. But I don't know what it will do to half data anomalies like your friends, and I really don't want to find out." The man said. "Now, let us escort you to Hypnos."

Ken and TK, seeing no other choice, walked over to the man.

"Wait!" Henry said desperately. "My dad works at Hypnos, maybe you've heard of him, Janyuu Wong. Please, I must go with Ken an TK."

The man hesitated, looking questionably at Henry. Then one of the men that was blocking the exits called out to him.

"Oh just give him a ride, Mitsuo. Then we won't have to worry about any threats from the kids." The man said jokingly.

"Gee, thanks, Shin... OK, you can come, but if you do anything, I won't hesitate to use this little paralyzer on your rabbit." Mitsuo said. Then he walked off and the other men escorted the three boys to their van, leaving Rika and Takato alone with an injured Renamon. As soon as the boys were in, the van swiftly drove away.

A/N: Wow, that took a long time to finish. I should have the next chapter up a little bit earlier than this one. Please review, I really appreciate it. Thank you


	5. The Capture

Chapter 5

Henry looked around at the insides of the van. There were computers and monitors on both sides and most had one man working at them. The boys were quite comfortable; sitting in padded chairs, considering that they had just been captured by employees of the man the Tamers had resisted for so long. The two men the three males had come to know as Mitsuo and Shin were next to where they sat, Shin guarding them and Mitsuo walking around them holding what looked like a palm pilot.

"Who are you? What do you want with us? Where are you taking us?" TK demanded. Mitsuo looked up from the small screen and walked over to TK.

"Takeru, right? Well, Mr. Takeru, did you realize that in a matter of days, you will be nothing more than a few scattered molecules floating toward a dimensional wormhole?" Mitsuo stated.

"What!" TK exclaimed. He didn't realize it was going that fast. "How do you know?"

Mitsuo held up the palm pilot.

"I've been monitoring the destabilization of data in your body; the break up of the digital bonds is getting more rapid." Mitsuo explained. "Now, to answer your questions. My name is Yamamoto, Mitsuo. I'm the chief scientist at Hypnos and head of Special Operations Unit three. My team, as you can see here, is made up of engineers and programmers specially trained to handle important programs and equipment used to locate, track and in certain cases destroy digital creatures and anomalies that cannot be handled from inside the main observation deck. We are taking you to Hypnos for further analysis. In case you do not know, you are the largest scientific breakthrough in Dimensional physics in years."

"But Mr. Yamamoto," TK protested. "You said it yourself, we'll be dead in a few days!

No one answered because all of the sudden the van stopped and the truck door swung open. A team of Hypnos security was standing there.

"What in the word are you people doing here? Does Yamaki really think that we need a SWAT team to bring two eleven-year-old boys up to Hypnos?" Mitsuo said, annoyed. He jumped out with the three boys and his partner flanking him.

"Sorry for the inconvenience, sir. But we have orders to take the anomalies to a holding area until further notice." The headman said monotonously.

Mitsuo pressed his lips together in annoyance, but didn't say anything. The two digidestined were immediately surrounded by the guards and were walked quietly to the elevator. Henry, who had also been standing there, looked up at the head of SOU 3 in hatred.

"Happy now? They're going to die unless they get back to their own dimension, you know that. And you just sealed their fate." Henry said defiantly. Mitsuo glanced at the tamer, then looked at his partner.

"Shin? Do you mind delivering Mr. Wong his son? I'm sure he'd appreciate it and you know almost everyone who works in the program wing." Mitsuo said. The program wing held the top computer engineers and program designers for Hypnos and Shin had done a great deal of work there.

"That's not a problem. I'll meet you in the laboratory. Come on kid, let's go." Shin said, putting a hand on Henrys shoulder and steering him towards the stairs that led to Hypnos.

***

Janyuu Wong couldn't believe what he read. One of his collage partners had e-mailed him, saying she saw the anomalies and was amazed that they had found them so quickly. Janyuu, thinking it was a fluke, continued to work until:

"WONG!" A male voice rang through the cubical he was working at. Janyuu jumped, making him badly misspell a word as there was a pounding at his sidewall.

"Yes? What is it?" Janyuu said, walking over to the opening. A man he had seen many times in the program room stuck his head in.

"You've got a visitor, Wong. A special delivery from SOU 3 to you." Shin joked. He moved out of the way and Henry stepped into view.

"Henry? What on earth are you doing here?" Janyuu exclaimed.

"He was with the anomalies, Wong." Shin said. He then leaned close to Janyuu and the tone of his voice changed immediately and it became much softer. "Don't let me catch you holding back information like that again, or I won't hesitate to report you, your son and that stupid rabbit digimon of his to Yamaki." Shin leaned back and smiled as if nothing was wrong. "See you later."

Shin disappeared and all three people in the cubicle sighed in relief. Shin walked speedily down the hall toward the laboratory. He walked past a side hall then stopped and backpedaled. There, standing with equally angered looks on their faces, were Yamaki and Mitsuo.

"I mean no disrespect, sir, but you can't just interfere with me and my team's work. Those anomalies, those kids are-" Mitsuo gritted.

"Not your responsibility. I completely understand your concern for the children's treatment, however your concern is extremely misplaced. Your task has been completed and I'm sure you have more important things to do. I guess that means you can go back to that research paper you were so desperate to finish before this little problem came up." Yamaki said calmly.

"These anomalies are my research. I must get information from them." Mitsuo argued.

"All in due time, Mr. Yamamoto." Yamaki said, with slight annoyance in his voice. "You'll have your information, but until then, let my biologists do their job and you stop worrying about trifles in which you have no control over. Is that clear?"

"Crystal, sir. But I must inquire; did you get my e-mail?" Mitsuo asked quietly but with great anger.

"Yes."

"Then you must know of the anomalies condition. So how do you plan to extract the information needed for a true analysis?" Mitsuo said. Yamaki gave a small smile.

"I believe the biologists have, a bit reluctantly, suggested the scan used on Darklizamon as the best method. As soon as it's ready, I promise you that you will get all the information you desire." Yamaki answered. Mitsuo's eyes widened and he leaned against the wall for support. Yamaki started to walk away.

"Sir, you can't do that!" Mitsuo said almost in a whisper. "That's immoral and wrong. A digimon is one thing, but these are humans and they aren't completely digital either. I won't let you do this, Yamaki. I won't!" Yamaki stopped walking, turned around and took off his sunglasses.

"Word of advice, Mitsuo, _if_ you ever have a new employer." Yamaki said, emphasizing the word "if" as though it were a threat. "Don't argue with your boss."

With that, he walked down the hall, leaving Mitsuo standing there. Shin, having just seeing that scene play out, walked up and waved a hand in front of his partners face to get him out of his stupor.

"We did this, didn't we?" Shin stated regretfully. Mitsuo looked up and nodded.

"I'm not going to let those kid's die. Not when I was the one who brought them here." Mitsuo said. Then he and Shin walked down another hall

***

Ken and TK squirmed in their restraints. Once up at Hypnos, they were brought to some vacant office, seated in chairs and had their hands wrapped around the chairs and tied in the back with the security guards handcuffs. TK was trying everything except demanding a lawyer to get the guard that was in the office with them to release him. Ken was simply staring at the painted wall.

"You know, Japan's a free country now. I think have rights too. Plus we're kids so why don't you just let us go?" TK persuaded. There was no reaction from the guard.

"Why don't you shut up, Takashi? It would save my ear and me a lot of pain." Ken said after a moment of silence.

"Well, I don't see you helping." TK shot back. Ken rolled his eyes, then, because he was so close to his enemy, Ken moved into a position, grabbed TK's hand and ran it along the back of Ken's chair. TK felt a screw that had jutted out of place and realized how Ken was going to free himself.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me. We're wearing metal handcuffs. You'll break your wrists before you break the chain." TK whispered.

"No, the surface are of the nail is small enough to cut the metal with a strong hit. Look, why don't you be a good little digidestined and distract the guard. OK?" Ken said quietly.

"Well, what do you expect me to do?"

"I don't know, sing or something." Ken suggested impatiently.

"Fine." TK said. Then he actually started to sing the first song that came to his mid, which happened to be the national anthem. To make the guard be more focused on him, TK sang louder and louder on each word until by the time he sang "for the eternity that it takes for small pebbles to grow into a great rock and become covered with moss." he was practically shouting. During that time, he heard a clunking noise and saw the chain that had bound his wrists together was now hanging in two pieces. Ken's eye twitched which the only indication that he might be in pain. And by some miracle, the guard didn't notice.

"You're off a little, kid." The guard said gruffly. TK looked coldly at the guard, mad that anyone would think that he would be off on a tune, especially one as common as the anthem.

"No, I think you're off." Ken said calmly, making sure it looked as though his hands were still tied.

"Off what?" The guard said, walking toward the emperor. No a very brilliant move. When the guard was close enough, Ken, ignoring the pain in his wrists, grabbed the mans arm, stood up and flipped him on the ground. The man landed on his back, the wind knocked out of him. Ken grabbed the guard's gun.

"Off the security squad." Ken said angrily and whacked the guard on the side f his head with the butt of the gun. The man was instantly knocked out.

"My, aren't we the violent ones." TK said flatly as Ken grabbed the man's keys.

"Its called self defense." Ken said. He put the key in the first hole and unlocked it.

"I don't think karate teaches you how to flip and knock out grown men." TK said angry with what Ken had just done.

"I take judo, first of all. Second it just a matter of shifting your body weight and center of balance. If you know how to do that, you can take down anyone. Besides, I was angry." Ken said. He let the second handcuff drop to the floor and walked over to TK and kneeled down to take of his handcuffs.

"Well, if that's what you're like when you're angry, I'd hate to see when you're infuriated." TK joked. Ken stopped and glared at the back of TK's head.

"Do you want me to free you or not?" Ken threatened.

"Yes, please." TK said and kept his mouth shut until after the handcuffs were off.

"OK, let's go." Ken said and started towards the door. However, TK noticed something strange sticking out of Ken's pocked.

"Wait a minute. You aren't taking that gun with you, are you?" TK said, sounding a little panicked. Ken looked down at his pocket, then looked at TK like he was talking lunacy.

"Of course I am."

"But that's a loaded handgun!" TK protested loudly.

"Yeah, so? I'm not stupid and I know how to use a gun. I am part of the Tokyo rifle club, though the reporters usually steer clear from that little fact when they glorify my life." Ken said simply. However, TK wouldn't let it go.

"There is no way in the world that I'm letting you walk out of here with the possibility of killing another human. Don't you think that you do enough damage in the digital world with the killing of all those innocent digimon?" TK said angrily. Ken took out the gun and TK backed away a little. Ken walked real close to him and TK felt something placed in his hand. He looked and saw the bullet clip. TK looked at Ken, surprised.

"Let's hope, for our safety, that when those people come after us, we'll be close enough to hit them over the head with the gun." Ken said sarcastically.

TK sighed in relief. Ken walked up to the door put a key in and opened it. The two of them walked out into the empty halls of Hypnos.

Authors note: Please, please, please do not flame me about the gun scene. OK! I put it in for realism, because I believe that Ken would do something as stupid and dangerous as use a gun. In regards to the Anthem, I looked it up. The real words are Kimi ga yo wa / Chiyo ni yachiyo ni / Sazare ishi no / Iwao to nari te / Koke no musu made, and the English translation is: "May the reign of the Emperor continue for a thousand, nay, eight thousand generations and for the eternity that it takes for small pebbles to grow into a great rock and become covered with moss." If you want to hear what it sounds like, type in http://www.japanorama.com/kimigayo.html. Please review.


	6. The Escape

Chapter 6

TK couldn't believe what he and the one person he had once loathed the most had just done. Taking down an enemy like the one that now stood besides him was one thing, but never had TK defied an adult at the magnitude that had just been exhibited before. However, he was not about to argue with the high strung emperor who, at the slightest sound, would spin around and for some reason unknown to TK, reach for the unloaded gun. TK himself was also extremely jumpy, knowing for a fact that the one person who he was forced to follow had not one inkling of where he was going. Ken, being directed on pure instinct, rounded a corner, but immediately ran back out and grabbed TK before he could get through. TK went to yell at him for touching him, but then herd footsteps and realized why Ken, who had barely shown emotion the whole time they were walking, looked so startled. Both digidestined cautiously looked around the corner and saw two security guards talking, walkie-talkies on their belts.

"So I say-" The guard said, but at that moment, the walkie-talkie crackled.

"All units, be on alert for two young boy around age eleven. You have orders to do whatever is necessary to detain them, but there are strict orders not to harm them. Over." The communicator said.

"Unit eight copies. We'll be on the look out." The guard said and they both turned down another hall. Both boys quietly crossed the hall to the other side of the opening and did not look back. After a few minutes of observant silence, Ken deiced to break it.

"Oh... uh, by the way, that was a satisfactory job of singing back there to distract the guard." Ken mumbled. TK's eye's widened in surprise. Was Ken, the evil digimon emperor actually complimenting him.

"Thanks, I guess." TK said slowly, not sure what to think. "I'm actually pretty bad at singing, my brother is the real music talent in the family, but because of him everyone thinks I'm good at that stuff too."

To his surprise, Ken gave him a half smile.

"You mean you aren't the dumb blond rock star your brother is?" Ken said sarcastically. He knew too well what it was like to be in someone's shadow. TK's face scrunched up in annoyance at the "dumb blond" statement.

"You're the one to talk about stereotypes." TK said. "Everyone thinks your so great just because you're a genius and an athlete, but you're really Hitler." TK paused and reconsidered as Ken grew angry at the comparison. "Well, I guess you're not completely evil. I mean I am in your debt."

Now it was Ken's turn to look surprised.

"What debt?"

"You freed me from _them_. You could have just left me, but you didn't. Thank you." TK said sincerely. Amazingly enough, Ken laughed slightly.

"A debt?" Don't be stupid, I'll tell you when you're in my debt." Ken said.

TK opened his mouth to ask what he meant, but at that moment, a guard decided to walk down their hall. All three made eye contact before the guard registered in his mind who the boy's were.

"Hey!" The guard said loudly. Ken and TK immediately ran for the end of the hall, Ken was in the lead. The emperor reached the intersection at the end and took a right. He started to run down it, but then he heard a yell ring through the corridors.

"Ken! HELP ME!" TK shouted from the other hall.

It turned out that Ken was much faster than the digidestined of hope and had instantly put a lot of distance between him and his enemy without realizing it. The guard, though unable to catch up with the Tamachi genius, was able to grab TK's arm and twist it around to his back in a painful lock.

"OW, OW, OW! Let up, will ya?" TK said angrily to the adult. The guard, not bothering to answer, started to grab his walkie-talkie but TK, though unable to move very well, shot up his arm and soundly whacked the communicator out of the guards hand. The guard, now angry, grabbed TK's other arm, twisted it around behind him and started to drag him away without saying a word. But then there was a sound and both TK and the guard looked up to see Ken standing in front of them with the gun pointed at the guard's head.

"Release him." Ken said simply.

"I don't think so." The guard said, narrowing his eyes to see if the gun was loaded. However, Ken had expertly hidden any indication of whether it was or not.

"Release him now or I'll shoot." Ken said, not backing down.

"Kid, that gun's not even loaded. And don't think that your little Kung Fu tricks are going to work on me like they did on the other guy." The guard said with the same stubbornness as Ken.

"How do you know it's not loaded?" Ken said calmly. To his satisfaction, Ken saw a slight glimmer of fear in the guards eyes. "You see, I know you can't hurt me. However I can." Ken used his thumb to pull the hammer of the gun back and it locked with a click. "I'm only going to say this once. Let... him...go."

The guard looked at the young ruler for a tense minute, then opened his hands, freeing TK. TK walked quickly toward Ken and they both started for the end of the hall, Ken walking backward to make sure the gun was still pointed at the guard. As soon as they turned to the right, they immediately started to run.

"Now, you're in my debt." Ken said.

He pulled the trigger of the gun. Being unloaded, the hammer simply flew forward and came back into place with a snap. TK nodded, but decided that using any air for conversation would be a waste, since he already had trouble keeping up with Ichijouji. After turning down two more hallways in the maze called Hypnos, TK spotted something that looked very helpful. He pointed and Ken nodded.

"Stairs! We have to go up. Remember how Henry had said that the Juggernaut thing would be at the top of the tower." Ken said.

"I hope you know what you're doing." TK said, breathing heavily. The got to the door that lead to the stairs. Ken gripped the handle and started to open it. However, it immediately slammed back into place in front of the emperors face. Both digidestined looked up to see four guards surrounding them. Being so preoccupied, the digidestined didn't realize that the guards had found them. One of the guard had his hand on the door.

"Going somewhere?" He said. Ken looked quickly around for an exit. It seems that the guard that they had encountered had warned his colleagues that the boys were armed, because now two of the guards had real loaded guns pointed at the digidestined's heads. TK and Ken started to put their hands up, but fate had other plans.

"Terrier tornado!" They all heard faintly before the door to the stairs burst open, knocking the guard who was holding it to the ground. A small green tornado came and knocked over the other guards like bowling pins before they could move. TK and Ken looked into the door as Terriermon stopped spinning and smiled at them. Henry was up the stairs a little, scowling a bit.

"Come on! We've got to go!" Henry said and beckoned the boys to follow him. The group of four (including Terriermon) ran up the stairs and slammed the first door open. The landscape had totally changed from endless hallways to large conference rooms with offices and cubicles in between. Suddenly, one of the offices opened and three pairs of hands grabbed the boys and they closed the door. The hands went immediately to the boys mouths and covered them to keep from yelling.

"Quiet or you'll get us all caught." A familiar voice came from one of the people who grabbed them. Ken ripped the hand away from his mouth.

"Mitsuo?!" Ken whispered and turned around to look at the physicist. The others turned around and also saw Shin and Janyuu Wong.

"Dad! What's going on?" Henry exclaimed. Janyuu looked at the two SOU 3 members, but it was Shin who gave the answer.

"We need to get you out of here. Yamaki's gone insane and will kill you. However, the only reason Wong's here is because he insisted on watching over us to keep you safe." Shin said, obviously annoyed.

"Then we need to get to the juggernaut; in the observation deck."

"We know. The question is, how?" Mitsuo said. However, before anyone could answer, there was a loud knock at the door.

"Is anyone in there?" An authoritative voice said from the other side. Mitsuo signaled for everyone to hide and opened the door.

"I'm busy, so this better be good." Mitsuo said, trying to seem very annoyed and masking his anxiety to the guard in front of him.

"The anomalies that you brought have escaped. Be on the look out, we have guards posted at all entrances so they may try to hide in one of the offices." The officer said, not bothering to look in Mitsuo's office. Mitsuo was well known for his friendship with Yamaki, and would seem unlikely that he would be doing what he was doing. Mitsuo nodded at the guard and quickly closed the door.

"Well, we know that Hypnos is going to be impossible to get into. You better have a plan, Yamamoto." Janyuu said.

"Why don't we just find an air duct or something!" Ken said all of the sudden. Then he grasped his shoulder. The pain was getting worse as time went on. TK looked sympathetically at his enemy. He too was trying his best to not show the pain he was in, but was failing miserably.

"No can do. All air is pumped from high up on the roof. Yamaki had made sure that no one, including his own men, could get to the observation room without clearance. I guess he thought American spy's or someone would come and steal the equipment. He's a bit paranoid." Mitsuo said. There was a thoughtful silence as everybody became quiet in disappointment. Then Shin snapped his fingers, making everyone jump.

"The kid!" Shin exclaimed. Everyone looked at him like he was insane.

"Who?" Mitsuo said.

"You know, the kid. The new elec-e that just got assigned to us. He had kept babbling on about how he had done repairs on observation equipment wiring. If there's one person who knows an alternative way into Hypnos, it's him." Shin said. Mitsuo blinked in confusion, then realized who Shin was talking about.

"If you're talking about Matsuko..." Shin nodded readily. "Then the answer is no. In fact, I'm not getting anyone else from the team involved. So you're just-" Mitsuo said.

"Wait, who's Matsuko?" Henry interrupted.

"Our electrical engineer. He's younger than the rest of us (which is why he's called Kid) and, though annoying, knows Hypnos inside and out. He can show us a way out of here. He's the only one." Shin said, staring holes into Mitsuo.

"It's going to take a lot of persuading to get Matsuko to do anything outside what he's been assigned. The man is a bigger brown nose than Yamaki when it comes to obeying top officials." Mitsuo said. Then he sighed and nodded at Shin. "Fine, let's go. But if anything happens to the elec-e, I'm putting the blame on you. Lead the way."

***

"No, no, no." The 25 year old electrical engineer said to Shin as he moved boxes of tools to different spots in the empty generator room next to the laboratory. "I am not going against Mr. Yamaki's direct orders. Besides, don't you have something better to do than try to get your butt kicked out of Hypnos?"

"Matsuko, do you realize who these kids are?" Shin said. Matsuko glanced at the three boys next to Shin for a second. Janyuu was standing behind them all.

"Just because the anomalies take human shapes, doesn't mean they're human. And don't touch that!" Matsuko said

He walked over and swiftly grabbed a tool that looked like tweezers on a stick from TK's hand. He had picked it off the counter to look at it while Shin and Matsuko were arguing. Matsuko quickly put the tool in one of the boxes.

"That's used to test the output of electrical systems. It creates an electrical field and if you go near one of the prongs, your hand will be numb for a week. Now if you'll excuse me..." Matsuko started to head for the exit, but Mitsuo, who had been outside, came and blocked the exit. Matsuko backed up a bit. Shin may not have been able to do anything to Matsuko for resisting, but Mitsuo could.

"Just do it, Matsuko. We don't have much time." Mitsuo said. Matsuko's face twitched.

"Mr. Yamamoto, sir. I am sorry, but I simply cannot." Matsuko said, knowing fully well that Mitsuo was a much higher ranking officer than him. "If we get caught, I'll get fired, and I can't afford that right now."

"These children are going to die. You know a different way into Hypnos, so tell us." Mitsuo persisted. Matsuko hesitated.

"But if I get caught, I'll get fired." Matsuko repeated. Mitsuo had to use all his will power to keep from rolling his eyes.

"No, if we get caught, I get fired. Then you get fired. Or, I could fire you right now. So what will it be, the risk, or the sure thing?" Mitsuo said. Matsuko hesitated again as he thought. Then he sighed.

"Follow me."

The group of four adults and three children walked deeper into the generator room until they came to a large panel with a number board next to it. Matsuko punched in four numbers and jerked open the panel.

"This is the main circuitry that leads to the huge generator that sits in the middle of the observation deck. There's a row of rungs that act as a ladder. If you climb up that, there's a panel that will lead right into the control room. However, someone needs to open the panel from inside the observation deck." Matsuko said. Ken crawled in first and looked up. On three of the four walls, there was wires of all sides hanging down, going into holes at the bottom that obviously led to computers and other things of that sort. On the fourth wall was the rungs.

"Thank you, Matsuko." Mitsuo said as TK and Henry climbed in. They all started to climb soundlessly. Matsuko shrugged.

"You're welcome. And... good luck." Matsuko said slowly. Then he speedily walked away. Janyuu replaced the panel and the three men started for the observation deck.

"This kind of feels like a James Bond film, doesn't it?" TK said, trying to lighten the mood. Ken snorted.

"You actually watch that American junk? What happened to watching good classic Japanese movies?" Ken said.

"It's British, first of all. And watching Japanese movies stopped when we started exporting our cartoons." TK said. Then, out of the blue, he gasped and grabbed his head with his hand.

"What's the matter?!" Henry said. He carefully looked up, trying not to jostle Terriermon who had been sitting in his shoulder the whole time.

"The disintegration of our bodies is getting faster." Ken said. He looked up. "There's the panel. Let's get this over with."

***

Mitsuo sliced his security clearance card through the machine. He was the only one who had it. The light on the side became green and the door slid open. Mitsuo, Janyuu and Shin walked in. Fortunately, Yamaki wasn't in the room at that moment, but Riley and Tally were.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Riley demanded. Instead of answering, the men went to one of the large computers. Janyuu knelt down to a bottom panel while Shin and Mitsuo worked on one of the computers. "You aren't authorized to use those programs!"

"Watch me." Mitsuo said and quickly brought up a simulation of the Juggernaut. He connected the palm pilot like device he was using before to the computer and looked intensely at the screen. Then he signaled to shin and Shin started to type on another keyboard furiously.

"He's opening the Juggernaut program." Tally informed Riley. Riley quickly pressed a button on her keyboard.

"Yamaki, sir, you better get dow-" Riley started to say, but the intercom light that usually becomes green when she uses it turned off. Riley looked down at the two SOU 3 members angrily.

"Oops." Shin said insincerely. In the course of accessing the Juggernaut program, he cut off Riley and Tally's communication system, on purpose, of course. While The SOU 3 members were doing that, Janyuu looked at a piece of paper and typed in the numbers into the side number board. There was a click and Janyuu was able to easily remove the bottom panel. He helped the two digidestined and his son get out.

"Those are the anomalies! You have a good explanation, Mitsuo, before I sound the alarm." Riley said.

"No, I shut that off too. You forget, I helped build half these programs we're using." Shin said. Then he had a sudden outburst. "Damn it! Locked, I can't override the security fire wall. We need the access codes and we need them fast in order to open the Juggernaut."

Janyuu looked up at Riley, who seemed to be much relieved.

"You have the code's, don't you? Help us, Riley." Janyuu said to the young women. She sent a cold glare to Janyuu.

"What do you want the Juggernaut program for anyway? Trying to help the digital anomalies commit suicide?" Riley said.

"No, they need to get back to where they came from, or else they're going to die." Mitsuo said. Riley and Tally may not have been able to see each other, but their expressions were the same. Confusion.

"They're just kids, Riley. Don't you have more moral than Yamaki? You'll never hear from me like this again. But you have to do this." Janyuu said. Riley looked tensly at Janyuu for a moment, then at the digidestined and sighed.

"I know I'm going to regret this." Riley said. Then she pressed another button on her keyboard. "Voice print: Riley Onaba. Access Juggernaut program 256A."

"Thank you." Janyuu said. Riley only nodded.

"Any specific power level?" Riley asked.

"Yes, try power level 23.8." Janyuu resounded. Riley started to type.

"No, the level is to high." Mitsuo said. He looked at his screen again. "Make the level 20.67. Do it!"

And Riley did. The Juggernaut program was engaged and started on it's climb to the specified power level. She then laid back so that it looked like she had done nothing, which was good because Yamaki and some of security had opened the door at that moment.

"Riley, Tally, close this program at once." Yamaki demanded.

"They can't do that sir. I put it override lock. Until it does it's job, these two ladies can't do a thing and neither can you." Shin bluffed. Yamaki's gaze wandered over to the two people next to his chief scientist.

"The anomalies! Get them!" Yamaki ordered. The security guards ran for the two boys.

"Get to the Juggernaut! Terriermon and I will hold them off as long as possible." Henry said. Ken and TK started running toward the bright blue column of energy that was the Juggernaut.

"No, it's too early, you could be destroyed." Mitsuo cried. However, no one heard. The security guards split up into two groups, one going for the two boys and the other went for the three employees of Hypnos.

"Terrier Tornado." Terriermon said and started knocking down guards. However, Yamaki was ready. He whipped out a device that Henry immediately recognized. Henry took out a card.

"Digi-modify! Hyper speed activate!" Henry said as he a sliced a card through his digivice. Terriermon was still barely able to get out of the way as Yamaki fired the Data paralyzer.

"Get back here, freak's!" One of the guards said as Ken and TK ran.

"The Juggernaut is at 16 percent." Tally reported.

Henry slashed a shield card as the guards, fed up, started to fire at the digimon.

"17 percent."

The two digidestined ran faster.

"18 percent."

Terriermon did another tornado attack.

"19 percent."

Ken felt someone grab at his leg and he fell. A guard was holding it, smiling.

"20 percent."

Ken used his other foot and kicked the guard on his hand and ran for the Juggernaut. By the time Tally said the 20.67, the digidestined were almost in the Juggernaut. The two enemies started to walk into it. The others looked at what was happening. TK and Ken turned around.

"Thank you for everything. Good bye." TK said and walked into the program. Ken, though he did not say anything, gave a one fingered solute to Henry and they understood. He too walked in and the Juggernaut stopped functioning. There was a large silence. Then Janyuu walked, with his son, up to Yamaki.

"I'll see you in work tomorrow." Janyuu said, then walked away. Yamaki looked up and Mitsuo gave a nervous smile.

"There's no use crying over spilled milk. We've got more important things to worry about. I'll see you tomorrow." Yamaki said and he walked away. Shin and Mitsuo smiled.

*Back to Ken and TK*

It was like going through the eye of a tornado. Ken and TK fell, thin bolts of lighting zapping around and through them. The digivices glowed, green for TK and red for Ken. Then there was a bright flash of light and both boys found themselves on the ground, bumping and rolling to an abrupt stop, back in the clothes they had originally been in. For a few minutes, none of them said anything. They just lay there in shock. Then they picked themselves up.

"Did that really happen?" TK asked, sitting up. Ken also sat up, holding his head.

"Well, if my headache has anything to say about it, then yes. That was real." Ken said. TK looked at him. Then actually started to laugh. "What's so funny."?

"You should see yourself. That whole two day period we were gone, we barely attacked each other. But when we come back, it looks like we've been fighting the whole time." TK said. Ken touched his forehead and looked at the red substance on his fingers.

"I must have hit a rock when we fell." Ken said. "You don't look so great yourself, you know."

TK had a thin cut on his cheek and a very dirty hat on. TK stopped laughing.

"So, I guess we're enemies again." TK said.

"Yup." Ken said. He stood up and brushed himself off. "Have fun trying to find your friends."

He started to walk away. However, he didn't get to far.

"Ichijouji!" A voice growled before Davis jumped on the emperor, making him hit the ground hard again.

"TK!" Kari cried. She and the rest of the digidestined came out of the woods, looking concerned. "Are you alright? You were gone almost an hour."

"Yeah, fine." TK said absent mindedly. He was looking at what Davis was doing. Ken had his chin pressed to the ground and had both his arms twisted behind him while Davis sat on top of him. Wormmon looked ready to use his attack, but the other digimon surrounded him.

"Nice find we have here. I can't wait to get you back to the real world." Davis said to Ken as he made the emperor stand up.

"Gee, thanks for the offer, but I'd rather not." Ken said sarcastically.

"Shut up!" Davis said, twisting Kens arms into his back painfully. "It's over Ichijouji."

"Um, Davis?" TK said, but Davis wasn't listening.

"Maybe we ought to tie you up in the woods somewhere and let the digimon do what they want to you." Davis said.

"Oh, now that's intriguing." Ken said even more sarcastically, if that was possible.

"Davis?" TK said. "Let him go."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to TK.

"W-what?" Davis stammered.

"I don't want to deal with this today. Just let him go." TK said calmly.

Davis, still in disbelief, released his hold on the digimon emperor. Ken walked up to TK with an inquiring look behind his glasses.

"My debt has been repaid. Next time we meet, we're nothing more than enemies." TK explained. Ken gave a small half smile.

"I didn't expect any less from you, digidestined. Maybe, if we ever see eye to eye, we could be friends. Until next time, TK. I bid you farewell. Come on Wormmon." Ken said, and then walked away. As TK watched Ken whistle to his Airdramon, four murderous glares fell upon the digidestined of hope.

"Debt? You just freed the most dangerous being in the digital world. The war could have ended right then! And you let him go for some stupid debt!!!" Davis cried.

"It's more than just a debt! He saved my life, twice." TK said sternly.

"But how? You were only gone an hour." Yolei asked.

"I'll tell you later. Right now, I just want to get home. You're going to have to trust me on this one." TK said.

Davis held up his hands in defeat and stomped back toward the TV. As the others started to follow, TK looked back up to see the Airdramon fly overhead. It wouldn't be until months after the battle with Kimeramon that both would realize that Henry and Takato probably knew exactly what the outcome of every battle that the digidestined fought, but was able to keep it a secret. But right then, all TK could think of was that one phrase that Kazu had slipped out. He and Ken were both digidestined.

"Until next time, digidestined." TK said, then walked away.

The End

A/N: That took a long time to finish. However, it's done. I really hope you liked it. Please review. Thank you.


End file.
